Actors in love Abarai Renji x OC romance series
by Neko-sempai
Summary: She was a famous actress in a famous company.They met three years ago and he joined the company to be closer to her.They decided to live together and everything was nice.But will it still be nice after all these years of silence? M rated for safety
1. Chapter I

Ch

_Prologue_

_The company Dromen is a famous company who started 4 years ago,famous for having almost the same actors, act for different movies, playing different characters as in personality. Part of this company from the very first beginning, is the European girl named Taka,20 years old, beautiful and graceful, with natural dark blonde hair color and bright green eyes, famous for playing remarkably good in every play and every movie, since childhood. She meets Renji Abarai,a japanese man, in a foreign company, where both of them have to do a commercial together. They fall in love and after one year they decide to live together and buy an apartment in Japan. Two years later,Renji joins the company Dromen and becomes an actor, same as Taka. But their life changes unexpected, because sharing the same job and the same love won't do any good. While Taka is a famous actress in the company and gets to play romances with other men,Renji is struck as a script writer assistant and a not-so-famous actor as his girlfriend, jealous of his mates. _

_Fights between the two erupt on the stage of the movie, or on the stage of life, from different reasons. _

I

" Aaaand CUT ! " the director said. Everyone breathed out in relief and soon the filming stage was filled with wandering actors, crazy staff, and all what you would and wouldn't like to find there. Taking advantage of this, Taka sneaked out of the annoying crowd of people and went back in the dressing room, sighing tired.

_Annoying..._ ,she thought, sitting down on a soft sofa.

"Annoying ... " she repeated out loud.

"Really?" a thick voice answered, followed by a chuckle. Taka raised her green orbs to look at the sneaky red haired man that happened to follow her. Renji sat down next to her and rested his arm around her shoulder. She narrowed her eyes and yanked his arm away.

"Please, I'm already tired .."

" Tsk. _You're annoying_.. I was just trying to comfort you.. " Renji rolled his eyes and leaned back on the sofa, holding his crossed arms underneath his head. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"When are we done? We've been filming for 5 hours the same thing, just because Orihime can't catch up some damned lines ! " the woman snapped harshly, remembering why she hated the -always hyper up, innocent and cute-girly 'Orihime-chaan' . God, she hated that kind of people so much. If she could just have the power and erase them from the surface of the ground. The world has no need of weak people.

Renji added a low chuckle to her blunt remark. " Ouch.. you really are upside down today.. " by this moment he looked at her. Unfortunately for him, she turned to look at him with pure annoyance in her eyes. She let out a grunt of frustration hitting the couch with her fists as she stood up and walked out of the dressing room, slamming the door shut. Renji leaned forward, leaning on his elbows and gently rubbed his temples.

_Maybe I should do something special today.. _

On the other side, Taka was walking around to search for the one person who she thought, was the most needless person in the world in this very crucial time for the hot female. Taka had spotted the orange haired girl taking with someone. She stopped for a brief moment to look at her, observing her oh-so innocent features, the way she used to talk without having the courage of complaining about something. Taka shook away all her anger for a moment and walked till she got in front of Orihime. The girl stopped taking and looked at Taka, smiling.

Oh,she knew too well that Taka hated the likes of her but tried her best to get along with her. After all, they were mates. They were in the same company and unknown to Taka,she always looked up to her in a way or another. Taka was her sempai.

"Taka-sempai.. " she chirped happily. It was only getting on the feisty woman's nerves more and more but well did Taka to hide her emotions.

"Next time you don't learn properly you're lines, I myself will take care of not allowing you anymore to be in front of a camera with us. Everyone is frustrated because they lost their time with your stutter. Please do not do this again "with that the woman waved slightly her hand and walked away. The people around the two females were now staring with surprised eyes at Orihime who had, by this time, her head bent down in shame.

She will get over it soon enough. And again with the chirpy personality will enlighten everyone's day. God. So pathetic.

Taka went to change her outfit and went to hand over her movie outfit. There he was, another of her annoying mates,Hisagi Shuuhei,the pervert.

"Here. My outfit for today " she looked down at him reluctantly. Down, since he was sitting on a chair. Hisagi looked up to the already irritated female and smirked, seizing her closely. His eyes stopped for a few moment to stare at her generous chest.Taka's eyes flashed him daggers and he smirked wider, noting her on a paper.

" Please sign " he pushed the paper forward and looked with lustful eyes at her. She signed immediately and stormed out of the building. Hisagi looked after her bottom for a long time before another of the cast members came down to hand over his outfit.

_She would be such a wild prey.. _ Hisagi smirked, forgetting all of it for a moment, to do his job.

Taka walked a few more meters before seeing Renji's car and rushed to it. When she got into the car, she sighed loudly like she would've been carrying a huge weight all this time.

"What happened ? " Renji asked, turning around.

"Nothing.. " she looked straight ahead at the road in front of them. Renji drove out of the parking lot and toward their apartment.

"C'mon tell me "he insisted increasing the speed. Taka's lips escaped again a sigh, a sigh of fatigue and drench.

"It's that idiot Hisagi. He never stops seizing me every time he has the chance"

At her remark,Renji gripped the joy stick and increased even more the speed. Taka glanced over, at him.

"You don't have to kill me now do you? " ,she spoke in a tone implying mock and anger combined. Renji grunted silently and continued his road. Not much has passed though until he spoke again.

" God, I'm gonna kill that bastard " he parked in front of the apartment and got out as well as his now-relaxed- girlfriend. They both took the elevator. Renji hid a smirk under his jacket when he realized they were alone in there.

Alone in an elevator?

_Well that gives me ideas, Renji_ thought. He smirked and pushed the small woman against the wall of the elevator, pressing his body against hers. Taka looked in his eyes with interest, a small smirk forming on her colorful lips.

"You should leave away the job matters for now since we are home already.." ,Renji whispered huskily, by now drenched in lust. He attacked her small lips with a rough kiss, making the cornered female moan with pleasure. He smirked into the kiss, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. The elevator beeped. It was only one more floor till their apartment.

"Renji.. " ,the woman whispered through pants and kisses. The fresh question in her mind now was how the hell she will be able to stop him now.

"Renji .. " she called out again, her words being followed by a moan, after Renji decided to suck on her neck.

"We're... here ... " . Renji stopped and looked at her sweating face. He smirked seeing what was the result of his actions for the feisty and uncontrolled female. He pecked her one more time after leaving the elevator and walking in their apartment.


	2. Chapter II

Ch

Ch. II the script writer

Taka heard a curse coming from her lover's mouth, while she was in the kitchen, pouring herself a coup of coffee. She smirked and sipped the dark liquid, walking in the living room. She walked behind the irritated male and passed her hand gently on his shoulder, almost in a teasing way, looking down at him.

"What's the matter? You've been sitting at the laptop since we came home"

Renji leaned his fist against the lips and growled silently.

"They're so annoying" he said with a somehow possessed tone. The girl knew too well what he was talking about but much to her enjoyment, she absolutely loved to see Renji,fuming like a madman. Those occasions were rare to be seen, so why not play the fool?

"Who? "She asked with a tint of curiosity in her voice, smirking secretly behind him.

But it would only cause Renji to get more frustrated than he was. And she knew that as well.

" What'dya mean 'who' , 'who' ! This is a pain in the ass. They suddenly come up to me and say ' Oh here's the script, we've finished it so you should check it up too !' ,that's after they finished hundreds of pages and giving this little time to check it because NOO,they couldn't call Renji at the meetings, when they we're conceiving it .. "and he could go on forever. Taka smiled faintly and rolled her eyes. By the time Renji looked behind him, he realized he was talking alone for a good 5 minutes.

"Damn you little brat! "he muttered under his breath.

It was already night, and the moonlight was slowly sneaking in the two's bedroom. Taka was lying down on the big, comforting bed, looking out at the moon. She sighed and closed her eyes, rolling on one side. Renji was still working with the script. Being a script writer was actually a really difficult job for him now that he was also an actor. The woman tried to sleep. It's been a difficult day full of tension and craziness.

She heard the bedroom door scratch lightly the carpet and felt the effort of someone trying to close it gently. Taka chuckled.

"So you're awake..." Renji smirked and jumped into the covers next to her, wrapping loosely his arms around her. He grunted observing that most of the place between his arms was empty. Just chilly breeze, caressing his strong arms.

"God, you're so skinny "Renji asserted.

"Shut up"

"Seriously, you've been working like crazy now... What the hell do you eat? Sea weeds!? "

"I told you to shut up"

"Tsk. This I get... Small and skinny woman... "He murmured. Taka turned around and glared at him. He shrugged and turned around.

"I can't wait for a vacation!" Renji hissed, waiting for his companion's answer. He felt Taka flinch; this would most definitely get her irritated.

"It that some sort of allusion to me? "She muttered slowly, deadly.

"Oh no daaarling how can you think that?" Renji answered back ironically and innocently, pushing his back against her. "Oops sorry, the bed is too small for me", his mouth managed to create a snicker just for himself. Taka growled and pushed him back.

"Humph. You're right; I can't waaaait to visit my friends in Europe! "She shot back at him with the same tone and attitude. Renji always wanted to visit Taka's native place. His eyes shot open and turned around, bending above her.

"NO!! YOU HAVE TO TAKE ME TOO!! "He shouted desperately. Taka laughed and waved his hand in front of his face.

"If you're a good boy ... ", Renji inhaled deeply and leaned back in his original place." Good night " she said and pulled the covers further up her bare shoulders.Renji crossed his arms underneath his head and turned his head to look at the lighted sky.

"Night..."

Please review


	3. Chapter III

Ch

Ch. III the perfect friend

"Renji, do you want coffee too?" Taka asked while pouring herself a coup.

"Yeah... " . The woman put the cup in front of him, looking in his eyes for a moment. He already had dark circles and bags under his eyes.

"You've been working on that script last night? ". She sat down at the table with the cup at her lips, enjoying the warm liquid caressing her cold lips, and observed Renji. He seemed to take his time into answering as he slowly tasted his coffee and put in on the table, looking closely at it. He finally decided to speak, looking up at her.

"Were you awake?"

"No, I just didn't feel you by my side anymore, that's all." .A faint smile captured his lips and he could not fight it back. In comparison with her, he was a kind man and very emotive even though he didn't look like it. His eyes followed her graceful moves as she stood up, the silky material of her night dress floating around her perfect sculpted legs. He bit his lips in order to hold back a groan. A groan, from simply looking at his girlfriend standing up. She flipped her hair gently and walked slowly out of the kitchen.Renji watched her back, but his eyes forced lower, on her small and curvy bottom he wished to touch so much at times. Then came this one moment of many others, when he wondered why his girlfriend wouldn't let him touch her more intimate, since well, they've been together for three years. And above all, why she was keep denying sex. He thought about trying again, even thought that wasn't really the right moment. He got up and chirped after her.

"Hey Taka! " Taka had stopped in the doorframe of the bedroom and turned around to look at the red-haired man, having his eyes filled with hope.

_What now.._ . Renji leaned against the door frame, only one inch away from her lips and looked down in her eyes.

"I was thinking ... "he purred erotically, hot breath pressing against her lips. She bit her lip and gazed down at his own wet ones. She lightly touched his hot lips with the tip of her tongue and soon after she bit down his lower lip, pulling it toward her in a seductive way.

"Yeah?" she gave a little impulse to his question.Renji decided to play a bit more with the distance between them and their breaths.

" .. Maybe we could tonight--"

"I'm not having sex with you ". She looked at him bluntly and turned around, closing the door in his face. Renji closed his eyes shut at the impact of the door and then opened them back and stared frustrated at the closed door. Directly in his nose.

"Okay " he whispered frustrated and closed himself in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Taka got out of the bedroom and prepared to leave. "Are you coming?"

"No " was Renji's short reply." I'm stuck with the script "he replied bitterly, still mad for earlier. He had heard the faint sigh of Taka.

"I'm going to call Ishida to pick me up then. "She said a bit too excited and that got on Renji's nerves to no limits. God, how this "small and skinny woman" was getting on his nerves in his every day. He shot up from his place and in an instant,Taka's cell phone fell from her hands as she was yanked against the door, with a tight grip on her shoulders. She looked annoyed at the disjointed phone and then glared at Renji. But much to her surprise, he glared back in her eyes with just as much hate as she did.

"I thought I told you once "he muttered dangerously. The angry female gritted her teeth and struggled to get free,but only to hurt her herself more because Renji wouldn't have let her go too soon.

"Ishida is my best friend. What the hell is your problem!? "She hissed, now obviously on crack. Renji's instincts slammed her small frame one more time, against the door and Taka's lips escaped a grunt.

"I don't want you around that guy. He's a bastard"

"But he's my partner!!" (1)

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF HE'S YOUR PARTNER!" Renji yelled, clouded in pure jealousy. Taka's body began to shake with what he thought it would be anger and grudge but instead it was fear. Yes, the imposing female was feeling deep inside, just fear and nothing else. Though her body showed otherwise, that was a good thing. Taka yanked him away and slapped him across the face. Renji gently rubbed his check and glared at his lover. Taka walked out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. But she slammed it so hard, that the light bulb broke.

"Damn it ..." Renji muttered looking at his new task. Replacing the bulb.

Taka walked out of the building more annoyed then ever and called her friend, Ishida.

"I need a ride", she rudely stated at the phone.

_" I'll come to pick you up in a few minutes" _, Ishida's voice retorted. She hanged up and waited for him. After a few minutes, she finally saw him and rolled her eyes, sighing. She was already on the verge of patience because of that red haired idiot. She got up in his car and slammed the fold shut, making Ishida twitch.

"Angry?" he answered boredly, driving out of the parking lot and toward the company.

"More than you could ever imagine "Taka replied harshly. He looked at her for a brief second and smirked. It was something with Renji, definitely.

A few minutes have passed and they had arrived. Ishida stopped and went quickly to open the door for her. She smiled faintly at him and got out.

"Thanks"

In the company, there were a few actors, the producer and the script writer, gathered at one table with coffees, chocolate and many RedBull.

"Good think you came, Taka, Ishida. Take a sit. We are talking about our new movie that will most definitely be something unique and captivating "the producer said.

"Well... What is it? "She asked eagerly.

"Well, first of all Renji has to finish checking the script but the whole thing centers around you and Ichigo. It will be fun you'll see ". Taka smirked and by curiosity she glanced over at Ichigo to find him staring at her with some sort of dreamy eyes. In that moment, noticed Ichigo and immediately became captured of anything else but iher/i. Taka's smirk was only getting wider but on the inside she was getting more and more alone.

"Ishida, do you think you could help us with the outfits? You know, till now we've been commonly bought them from Hamm but now we do wish the best for our movie" (2)

"But it normally takes a lot of time "Ishida looked down on the producer, obviously unsatisfied about something. Taka looked suspiciously at the two of them and interrupted the conversation, resting her hand on Ishida's shoulder in the process.

"Does that mean Ishida won't have a role in this movie?" she asked in an angry tone. Taka considered Ishida one of the best actors, more than that, the best male actor she had been playing with and besides he was her friend. Not too many people we're getting in the eyes of this little woman, with extraordinary skills and attitude and he was, let's just say, lucky. And luckier to be her friend.

"Well... He has it ok? But it's... Trivial "finally the producer said with arduousness. Taka shot him a death glare making the old man gulp silently. Her fierce eyes, wandered through the cast, earning confused looks and stopped upon the orange headed, Orihime.

"Tell me... Is she going to be in the movie too? " . Orihime's face flushed and she looked down, gulping. The producer looked at her for a few moments and then looked back at Taka.

"Yeah, why?"

That was it. They were accustomed and they should've known that this woman had a quick-temper and sensitive splints. The ones that did know simply searched something to occupy their mind and avoid the scandal that was going to take place.

"Are you even in your mind!? How the hell would you let the stuttering youngling have a better role then Ishida who obviously everyone around here knows he is one of the best actors we have, if not the best !! Even you said with your damned mouth that you wish the best for your movie goddamnit! ", the frustrated woman was now on the verge of hitting someone. The people stared at her with fear and shock shown in their eyes and didn't even dare to flinch.

"Do you really think you could bribe him with your candy!? (3) Oh come on, just act like the business man you pretend you are once and for all!! "She screamed from the top of her lungs, leaving everyone breathless, speechless. A hand rested upon her shoulder and it relaxed her immediately knowing it would be Ishida's.

"Don't worry Taka. Either way I was tired of this circus" his hand fell away and he slowly made his way toward the door.

"No way Ishida-san, I'm very sorry and Taka-san is right. I'll give you the role and--"

"Look!" he asserted, glaring at him from the corner of his eye. "I don't need your role because ... "he took off his glasses and sighed." Even being an AV actor is better then being here... "(4) He shot him a death glare and walked out of the room, closing the door diplomatically.

The producer slowly turned around to the surprised crowd with sweat on his forehead. But unfortunately to him, his eyes already met hers.Taka's.His voice faltered and his lips became dry from so much anger and grudge pressed against him by her eyes.

"If I don't manage to convince him, you'll regret it, I swear", and with that she, too, walked out of the room.

"Butbut--"

_The door was slammed shut, leaving the cast and the producer staring silently in awe._

1 - What I meant is that Ishida was a partner in the movies along with Taka.

2 - Hamm is a famous local designer who has his own clothing store named after himself and the company provides clothes from him. It is purely invented and I OWN it. Even thought it's not that important...

3 - What I meant to say is that the produce wanted him to offer the change of making their clothes to keep him distracted from the awkward role that was been given to him. It's a way of putting it, I guess. shrug

4 - AV actor means adult video actor for those of you who don't know. ;D

Please review 8D (Ps-I don't know why I can't edit the chapters properly, inserting that line too. Am I doing something wrong or what? / If someone can send me a message and explain to me how they upload their own chapters and stories. I might as well make mistakes. Thank you! )


	4. Chapter IV

Ch

Ch. IV Breakfast

"Renji wake up!!" Taka shook the sleepy man. He stirred underneath the covers and moaned lightly.

" .. 5 more minutes... "

"NO you've got to wake up!!"

Renji slowly opened his eyes and rubbed them yawning. He looked at the desperate female and tried to figure out the reason why her eyes were so dilated.

"What!? "he snapped bitterly, irritated by the fact that he was woken up so early. Oh,looking at the clock, he realized it was past 11 am. But still..

"Come! Come! "She gripped his hand and dragged him in the kitchen. Renji growled in protest but his eyes went wide, seeing the few-inches-tall fire that was burning above a pan.

"What. The. Hell!? "Renji screamed still staring.

"Exactly! Make it go away!! ", Taka pushed Renji forward and curled into a small ball behind him. Renji shook his head in his left, in his right, not knowing exactly what to do. The sink was next to the flame, he could get burned. No clothes around, nothing. He looked down on him; he was only in his boxers.

_Wait a sec..._ He turned around with a sparkle in his eye and looked mischievously at Taka. She glanced back worried.

"What ..?"

"Take off your dress!" he aimed to rip it off of her. Taka struggled and gripped her dress.

"No way ! You have Purposes!! "

"No way!! Wait what? "He stared at her confused. Taka blushed and her grip on the dress tightened. "NO freaking' way!! God Taka just give it to me!! "

"NO!"

"Come ON! Our house in burning out!! "

"FINE!" she pushed him away and slowly pulled up her dress. Renji stared at her for a moment until he woke up with a slap on his face.

"Hurry up! "She pushed him forward and Renji covered the fire with her dress, managing to settle it down a bit. Taking advantage of this, he filled a bowl with water and poured it above. The fire was gone and it was a creepy silence. They both gulped and sighed,sunkening their bodies in the chairs.

"God, it was close..." Renji wiped his forehead of any drops of sweat.

"Yeah..." Taka did the same, but instead earning a death glare from him.

"What ..?"

"What were you trying to do more exactly?"

"Um... breakfast?" she smiled mockingly. Renji shot up from his place and threw his hands on each side of her, resting them on the table. He bent down at her level and glared in her eyes.

"Go away. You smell"

"Are you trying to kill me?" he continued, ignoring her compliment.

"It's your fault that this even happened!!" she shot up from her place, kicking Renji's nose.

"OW!" trying to ignore his pain, Renji followed her into the bedroom. "How is that MY FAULT!?"

"Because... I TRIED TO WAKE YOU UP AND YOU DIDN'T. What do you think? That I was going to starve!? "She screamed in his face and turned around.

"Well... you could have ordered some pizza at least!" he shouted in her ear, making her jump. Both of them switched daggers, trying to win the contest of 'whose glare is more hateful'.

"Besides... "She continued, walking around nonchalantly." You ruined my favorite pijama,jerk" she muttered, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking away.

"I'm _actually_ glad I did. ", Renji hissed, slowly walking toward her. She moved her eyes to study the movements of the horny male and let out a scream of defense, rolling and hiding on the other side of the bed.

"You can run all you want. You're still not going to get out of this room. "His eyes filled with lust and S and M. (pff hahahah XD)

"No. Way. "She stuttered, remembering what they did last time. Well, mostly what Renji did?

"Nononono, it will take weeks before those scratches will disappear... "She cried silently, trying to avoid Renji.

"Come on darling... It's Saturday so why not enjoy our little time together the way we always do? "He purred darkly, crawling after her.

"No! Go away Satan! "She covered herself and curled into a corner. Renji wrapped his arms around her small body,bitting into the curve of her shoulder. Her body trembled and her mouth escaped a hiss of pleasure, leaning her head back and closing her eyes to savor the moment. He traced his fingertips, down her neck and above the valley of her chest, making her giggle at the ticklish touch. He smiled faintly and went higher, licking her earlobe teasingly, again making her body shake with pleasure. She decided to switch the roles and pushed Renji backward, making him fall on the floor. Taka leaned down against his body, her hair strands tickling the sensitive skin on his muscular chest. She smiled evilly, while tracing his chest tattoos with her slender fingers, licking her lips in a taunting way. Renji's eyelids fell in slow motion, his hands going up and rubbing against her bare hips. She leaned down on his mouth and latched her lips with his. Renji brought his arms higher, hugging her tight and kissing her passionately. It was weird how she always managed to change his moods, from really horny to really loving. She smirked and stood up, walking toward her closet.

"Go, go. I have to change" she waved her hand in a dismissing way and Renji was already used to this, so he left, with a grunt of annoyance and a slammed door.

Taka sat at the table, sipping from her fresh made tea. She glanced over at Renji, who was still working on the damn script. If she would only take his offer earlier and have some time together... Even if it was pure masochism. Her body tremor at the memory of their last time _together_.

_I guess it's better like this..._

A loud sigh escaped Renji's lips, his body leaning back on his chair and stretching his arms out, he closed the laptop." Fi-na-ly! "

"How was it?"

Renji inhaled deeply and then glanced at his woman, with envying eyes. "Horrible", he simply stated, standing up and walking to the bedroom. Taka watched as he left, waiting for the proper moment to hunt down that laptop and see what was that horrible. He would usually say 'Nicely done' but this time... It was different. And she had a strange feeling that it had something to do with her. As soon as she heard the bedroom door opening and closing, she shifted from her position and moved on to the laptop, opening it and searching through files.

_"Moon", no this isn't... Err. Let's see "Perfume of cigarette"? Is this the new script? Heh, strange name... _she opened the folder and stared in awe seeing it written in a mediocre style of writing. It seemed like an amateur's creation.

"What the hell... Plot: Two young people pertaining different worlds and cultures get in a free-rule, sexual based relationship, but unknown to him, the girl still keeps some feelings for him deep inside her heart. Lately he starts to get distracted from his work, and thinks about her. It's definitely not love, but what is it?" a furrow separated her eyebrows and she scrolled lower to see who were to be the protagonists.

"In the role of blah blah blah... Here. In the role of Iiro: Kurosaki... Ichigo... in the role of Teija ... me?" she stared for a few moments at the screen, getting tired of it and reading it again. That's right. It was her and Ichigo. They would soon get intimate in front of the camera and Renji would crack. Speaking of THAT...

"So that's why you don't like the script..." she smirked, closing the laptop and heading toward the bedroom. She opened the door slowly and saw Renji was already asleep, surprisingly silently, almost peacefully. Of course the tattoos ruined his supposedly innocent look. She walked over to him and lightly kissed his nose, stepping out of the door and heading back in the kitchen. She picked up the phone and pressed a single button, before rising the item to her ear.

"Ishida." she paused a moment before she could speak again. "I need a ride"

_"Again?"_ the other male stated somehow amused by how he used to be her driver in the past few weeks. He chuckled lightly and spoke again. "_Alright. I guess I might be a bit late since you caught me in my pijamas_" he responded laughing. The woman laughed and before she hung up, she smiled like he could see her.

"Just be in time before Renji wakes up"

_"Right"_, the voice disappeared with a soft laugh. She placed the phone on the cupboard and started to get ready. By the time she was prepared, Ishida knocked on the door lightly, knowing Renji was asleep, and above all, with a big grudge against him. She opened the door and stepped outside, locking it. Both took the elevator and got in his car, driving to the company.

"What's in your mind?" he glanced briefly at her. She just smirked without saying anything.

Please review!


	5. Chapter V

Ch

Ch. V the script writer II

"Are you coming or what?" Taka looked back at Ishida, getting out of the car. He looked at her for a long moment.

"Well?"

"No."

"Oh come on, I thought I told you ... "Taka whined trying to convince again her friend. Ishida turned his head away and rested his hand on the joy stick.

"No, I'm not coming back" he cooed glaring back at her. Taka smirked and got in the car again closing the door.

"What are you--wait NO!" Ishida yelled trying to stop Taka. She gripped the button of his jeans forcing it to open.

"YOU. Are. Coming. ", the tricky female glared defiantly in his eyes making him gulp. A sly smirk forced its way on her red lips at the sight of him, blushing a light pink.

"Ok, ok! Just leave my jeans alone!"

Taka laughed lightly leaning back and getting out of the car while her friend glanced quickly in the mirror seeing his flushed expression. He rolled his eyes and sighed getting out of the car and following his friend.

Renji shifted lightly, falling off the bed. He let out a grunt of annoyance and opened his eyes. Looking around and seeing no one, he got up slowly and walked through the apartment. Seeing his girlfriend nowhere around, his face was slowly getting redder and redder from anger.

"Goddamit woman!" in a swift motion he picked up the phone and called her. "If you don't answer, your little ass will be sorry..."

_Meanwhile..._

"Ishida-san, I'm very very sorry!" the raven haired man rolled his eyes hearing for the third time the producer's apology.

"I said it's _alright"_

"But ..." Orihime started shyly. "Where is the new script writer though?" .Ishida's eyes landed on her, making her blush and quickly look away.

"Eh? What new script writer?"

"The one who wrote 'Perfume of cigarette' " the producer continued. Taka made her way in the middle, slamming her fist against the table. Everyone stared blankly at her, silence settling around them.

"I have a word" she asserted glancing at the people around her, making their body shake. "Who the hell wrote that crap script?"

"No, you see--"

"I did"

Taka turned around and glanced at the small woman in front of her, with dark blue eyes and shiny black hair. He hands were crossed above her chest and she glared defiantly at Taka, who furrowed her eyebrows and threw her daggers. The tight atmosphere was interrupted by someone's burst in the room.

"Renji!?"

"Renji!?" the dark haired girl repeated Taka's word, making Taka stare at her in disbelief.

"Rukia? What the hell are you doing here? ", Renji walked casually past her and poked her forehead grinning. Taka hissed under her breath.

"B-baka!" Rukia immediately slapped his hand away and blushed a light pink.

"Taka we need to talk..." he whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"We really need. " she glared at him and walked past him, hitting Rukia's shoulder in the process.Renji rolled his eyes and smiled reassuringly for Rukia,following the other woman. They got out and went in the dressing room. As soon as they were in, Taka slammed Renji in the next wall she found closer.

"Let me at least turn on the light!" he growled.

"Can you tell me who the hell is that Rukia!? " she growled agressively, pressing her fists against his chest. He looked down at her although he couldn't clearly see her face in the darkness, but the glam in her eyes was shining threatening.

"Can you tell me why you couldn't say you were going to go out?" he asked her in a serious voice.

"NO I can't. Answer my question". Renji stared a bit more in her eyes and finally yanked her away.

"You know what; I'm tired of you controlling me like a freak!" Renji shouted at her. Taka screamed and stormed out, slamming the door shut. Renji sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Taka are you going home?" Ishida asked the hurried woman.

"Mind your own business"

"Eh ..?"

For once the cast was worried about the strange expression on her face.Rukia hid back behind the group with the intention of getting to work. The shadows on her face forced the outline of her lips into a wide smirk. She knew that expression too well. It was most definitely...

Jealousy.

Maybe she could help Renji for a while. The rumors of a feisty woman, with great acting skills, were too old to her, but she had the chance to see her in person once she had been hired in the company.

_It'll be a long road, my friend...,_ she chuckled to herself.

Ignoring everyone's words, everyone's stare, even Hisagi's inappropriate comments, Taka rushed out of the building and with a quick glance at Ishida's car, she disappeared in the cloudy traffic.

The speed was increasing. The day was slowly slipping away. The angry woman felt her eyes sting and a warm liquid rolled down her cheek. Her eyes shot at the mirror above her and she quickly wiped it away.

"What the hell... I'm not supposed to cry... "

One more tear trickled down on her warm skin. She rolled her eyes and laughed softly, looking around. She stopped the car in an unknown place, and getting out, she kicked off her shoes, letting the high grass of the large field tickle her bare feet. It was evening and the perfume of flowers was still fresh.

Taka inhaled the nature's scent like a drug addicted; losing herself in the large landscape. She sat down on the thick green carpet and studied the wandering clouds.

"Stupid people ... stupid world ... " she whispered, closing her eyes and smelling that unique scent that calmed her down. Her lids felt heavy and unbearable, forcing themselves to close her eyes and fighting with Taka's fatigue.

"I can't ... Fall. ... Asleep... "She manages to mumble in a child-like voice, slowly drifting off into the world of dreams.

_It's going to rain... Soon._

**Ano.. please review! 8D It makes me happy now that I'm in a kind of a difficult moment, just arguing with myself… **


	6. Chapter VI

Ch

Chapter VI Revelations...

_It feels damp... And cold... I know it rained... I know..._

The sleepy woman shifted lightly from her position but stopped abruptly as she felt a stinging pain in her back. Letting out a groan of pain, she tried to sit up by herself only to be surprised by the woman next to her, trying to help. She stared at the orange locks in her face, blinking when her face raised and shone gracefully in the sun.

"I'm very very sorry Taka-sempai... it's just that I always come here in the morning a-and... I s-saw you lying here and... "She looked away and blushed lightly.

"And?"

".. And I was worried that something h-happened to you... "She mumbled shyly. Taka looked at her emotionless even though the only emotion she was feeling by now was probably confusion and... relief. Relief because it was probably Orihime and not someone else. Her body shook violently when an image of Hisagi came into her mind.

_Not THAT somebody... uuh... _

"Taka-san..." the brown haired woman looked at Orihime."What were you doing here...? Renji-san is really worried... "She whispered shyly. Her eyes went wide and followed Orihime's movements and look, toward the car on the road. She spotted the red haired man, trying to look in different directions.

_You've always been like this..._

"I'm sorry for my rudeness... we were really worried about y--" .She stopped dead in her tracks, blinking at the hand held out before her eyes. She looked up at Taka and with red cheeks, she chilly took it, standing up.Taka's eyes looked unemotional as always but Orihime knew deep inside her heart and grinned at her. Taka sighed and turned around, heading for the car, soon to be followed by Orihime. By this time, Renji spotted her and got out of the car, leaning against it and trying to look as indifferent as possible.

"Do you want to die idiot?" Renji threatened. His response was a faint laugh, making him twitch. His expression was soon replaced by a mischievous one, all getting in the car and driving home. He'll fix it at home...

**I I I **

"STOP! You are the freak who controls everyone! And stop harassing me Renji!! "Taka screamed, running around the bedroom with Renji following her.

"I won't stop until you say you're sorry, you little brat!!"

Taka stopped abruptly, being taken aback by his inferior comment toward her and glared at him. Renji took advantage of this and his arms flew around her and caused both to land on the floor and Taka to squeal.Renji put his hands underneath her head to protect her from any painful impact. She closed her eyes tightly and shifted underneath Renji, causing him to groan softly.

"What? Are you in pain or something...? "She glared at him, immediately turning her head away trying to show him how much she hated this situation. He smirked and rolled her name on his tongue, making it sound almost like a purr...

"Did you forget you're captured under me and you have to say sorry?" .She hissed at him pushing her hand up against his chest, however Renji making no move whatsoever.

"I won't humiliate myself to you..." she rolled her eyes trying to find an opening to escape from the aroused man's trap.

"Humiliate yourself... To me? "He let out a dark chuckle and bit the cold flesh on her neck. She held back a moan and struggled to escape.

"Enough Renji! I don't have time to play! ".By this time, Renji knew she stopped considering this a joke and decided to let her go. He stood up and held out his hand to help her only to be rejected by her. She glared at him and stormed out of the room. Renji rolled his eyes tired and slowly followed her.

"You know I don't like when someone looks through my stuff..." Renji mumbled, sitting at the table and watching her prepare the tea. She turned her head to him briefly and asserted mockingly "_That, _dear Renji is everyone's stuff... You just had a little privilege to check it up alone... "

It was obvious for him that Taka had read the script since the fight at the studio. He didn't like it, nor did he like she did this without asking for permission. Maybe he was too cocky for his own good, but that was his personality and only she could change him with her passionate touches. But now she wasn't in the mood, moreover she was mad at him. She hated his cocky guts and had no choice but to act like it even though deep down, she just wanted to pull the curtains, get locked in the bedroom with him and paint the wall with their bloodied bodies.

"Humph", he turned around and leaned his feet against the opposite board.

"Tomorrow is the day?" she asked, ignoring him and sitting at the table.

"Yeah..."

"Perfect..."

"Whatever..." he rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

**I I I **

"Night", Renji mumbled turning around in the bed. Taka rolled her eyes and pressed herself against his back, leaning on his ear.

"You still mad, little brat?" she whispered huskily.

"Let me sleep _little brat_"

"Fine, bye!" she turned around and pulled the covers over her. Her phone beeped silently and vibrated under the pillow. She crept her hand underneath the cotton material and pulled it out, looking on the screen. It read 'Kurosaki Ichigo calling ...'

"Damn" she muttered pressing the green button and pressing the phone against her ear. Renji's senses awoke and he suddenly became interested in the conversation, trying his best to hear it.

"Yeah..." she whispered lazily.

_"I'm sorry I disturb you at this hour... I wanted to talk to you... "_ Ichigo spoke softly, but his voice seemed to hold back something.

"Well go ahead!" Taka snapped irritated. She was definitely not a woman to get angry on a man because... It will be big trouble for that certain man afterwards.Ichigo gasped shortly at the womanly voice shouting in his ear.

_"No, I-it's alright. Good n-night Taka-san "._ Taka had sighed.

"Look Ichigo, if I did not want to hear you, I wouldn't even have answered in the first place. So tell me what's wrong... "

Renji turned around and motioned for her to tell him what's going on.

"Leave me alone idiot. Now tell me... " . Renji stuck his tongue at her and she poked his forehead turning with her back facing him.

_"I don't want to play the Iiro part..."_ he breathed in sharply before letting out another sigh of fatigue.

"Why not?" she snapped confused.

_"I don't want trouble ..."_ he retorted simply. Taka became more and more confused. She let out a soft laughter filled with sadness.

_Why the hell am I sorry for him?_

"Why would you get in trouble for playing a role? I mean you didn't, for the other ones... "

_"It's because of... because of... "_, he inhaled deeply again trying to think his words properly. The poor woman was already wrapped in a cloud of confusion.

"Because of who, damn it!? " she shouted, making Renji shoot up from the bed and stick his ear to the phone. She rolled her eyes but ignored him.

_"Please Taka; don't get mad at me... "_, Ichigo pleaded almost child-like.

"Fine, just speak damn it, I want to go to sleep... "She rubbed her eyes and wrapped an arm around Renji's neck for support.

_"I k-know a lot of people, well... like you... and... I don't want to get in trouble with the cast and the staff for that... "_He whispered shyly.Renji's eyes widened and looked at Taka. For a few seconds both of them just stared at each other, making Ichigo think she already hung up.

_"Hello? Hello?"_

Both burst into laughter before Taka had quickly disposed of the young man by saying good night and cuddle into Renji's arms, forgetting everything.

"I'm sick of this Renji..." she whispered somehow confused by her tone, after she had stopped laughing. Renji's smile faded and his warm hand rubbed her back for comfort. At his touch she reached to further stick her body closer to his.

"Isn't it better to dream?" he kissed her forehead and both closed their eyes.

_It definitely is better to dream... _

**I don't really know what the hell is wrong with my editor but... Whatever. IF SOMEONE CAN HELP ME,I WOULD APPRECIATE IT VERY MUCH. Thank you for reading and for your reviews D**


	7. Chapter VII

Ch

**Chapter VII Rehearsal **

Today was an uncomfortable silence among the members of the cast. They were all sitting around the table, with their script in front of them, each of them holding an attitude and along with that, a sort of confusion mixed with fear. Taka crossed her fingers underneath her chin and stared at each of them. Her eyes blinked and fell on the orange boy, searching through the bunch of paper and studying the script. He stopped as soon as he felt a presence watching him and looked up to her. She was talking with Renji. Ichigo felt anger built inside of him at the image of the two smiling to each other and kissing.

"Good morning everyone!" Rukia entered the studio and placed her cup of milkshake on the table. "I'm going to be your guide for this one!" she chirped enthusiastic.

"Guide? It's not like this is a high school musical is it?" Taka chuckled mockingly; making the rest laugh at Rukia's remark. The dark haired woman placed her hand firmly in the crook of her hip and flashed a stinging glare at the other one.

"If you don't like it Taka-san, you might as well leave" she smiled and proceeded to open the script. It was definitely a war. The members all turned their heads at Taka who was by this moment, fuming.

"Rukia..." Renji inquired.Rukia looked at him and plastered a soft-hearted smile on her lips.Renji sighed and leaned back, looking at Taka. He slowly reached her back, and caressed her for comfort. God she was tensed!

"Hey relax..." Renji whispered kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes and stood up, walking on the scene being followed by Ichigo.

"Good.Ichigo, go a little more to the left so the rest can see too. That's good, you can start" Rukia guided Taka and Ichigo. Both took their spot on the stage and began to read from the script.

_The scene_

Ichigo was first to say his line, slowly approaching Taka and softly touching her neck. "I missed you… "

"You know I don't like jokes in the morning" she replied, reading from the script.

"Oh come on... Stop being so tense sweetheart..." his tone sounded nothing more but mocking.

"Look, I'm already late for work and I have an important photoshoot.Just... let me go... "

"I guess I'll see you at midnight... Again... "The smug on his face... genuinely present.

They both looked up from the pages to see the rest's impressions. They were all staring at Taka and Ichigo with a smile on their face.Rukia clapper her hands and smiled. Indeed Taka had been perfectly chosen for this character, it was so similar to her own personality but Ichigo seemed to have little problems, playing his own role as Rukia began with her scolding.

"As expected from Taka-san.But Ichigo... would you mind being a little more alive on the stage? Please?" Rukia smiled and continued her auditions.Ichigo frowned and walked out. Taka looked after him and sighed throwing her papers on the table and going out after him. He was leaning against the pillar of the terrace outside the studio. One could see the entire city from here, it was a beautiful landscape. Taka walked next to him and looked around.

"You shouldn't involve your feelings with your work. There's nothing to be afraid baby boy" she looked at him and met his irritated brown orbs.

"Tsk. Leave me alone" he closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Ichigo... what are you afraid of in fact?" she asked demandingly.Ichigo flashed her chilly glare and left before whispering one more word.

"You"

Taka stared at the spot where he'd been sitting and gently touched her chin with her fingertips. It wasn't something to be surprised of; it was just too rare for her that someone could actually say his real opinion to her. She was well aware that people were like puppies around her but it didn't matter at all for her. She thought she'd deserved that and gained her composure, faime and talent through hard work. Nothing of what she'd done meant sorrow. But now... Now she felt a small place of emptiness in her throat and lack of words and ideas. She didn't know quite well what this was about and why Ichigo's words made her meditate for so long.

It simply wasn't like her.

_She was oblivious of what had happened in the studio. She was oblivious to the world._

**Thanks for the reviews. Nya makes me happy 8D!! I'm happy that some of my friends on quizilla are **_**still **_**supporting me here! Thank you! Please review D**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII One week later... **

"Taka, here's your dress!"

"Thank you."

"Renji, give me back my coffee!!"

"Shut up little brat!"

"T-thank you Hisagi-kun..."

"Eh, there's no problem for such a beauty..."

"Where the hell is my phone?"

"Oh look! The straightener works perfectly!"

"Please stop it."

It was a total madness. Each of them was much pumped up for the new movie. The week was a very busy one for everyone of them. From learning hundreds of lines to finishing the last detail of one costume.

One person opened the door and closed it louder than his usual self would do but only one person managed to observe him.

"Ishida!" Taka ran to him smiling and hugged him lightly and quickly." Did you come back?"

"Hmpf.What do you think?" he smirked down at her, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh nice new glasses!" she exclaimed excited and pulled his hand, leading him to a couch. Both sat down and discussed, observed by Renji from a decent distance.

"No way!" Taka covered her mouth with her small hand and her eyes widened. "How could you do that?"

"Well, I simply did it... and there's no turning back.", Ishida sighed.

"Tsk..." Renji muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Renji-san, would you mind helping me with these posters?" Orihime asked politely, blocking Renji's image of the two. He frowned and looked at her bluntly.

"Yeah... c'mon..."

"I'm glad you're back. I have to go and look over my lines a little bit."

"Ok..."

Taka smiled at the raven haired man and walked off.Ishida was confused about the heat rising up in his cheeks. He ran to the nearest mirror and gasped silently. He was blushing a soft pink.

**I I I**

Teija walked out of her apartment, her black silky night dress flowing rebellious in the chilly wind. Her features shone perfectly in the moonlight. Her body tremor slightly from the coldness and looked outside of her veranda. Slowly she rubbed her shoulders for warmth and walked a few more inches away from her door, to the one after the next. She opened the door slowly and looked inside. A faint smile appeared on her pink lips as soon as she saw the man that was waiting her, in a bathrobe, laid on his bed.

Iiro lifted his face and looked at her smiling seductively. She closed the door and walked toward him, Iiiro gripping her small body in his arms and kissing her fiery.

"It's good that we live two doors away from each other..." he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Yeah. At least for you... ", a groan escaped his lips as she bit down on his earlobe. He let out a dark chuckle, gripping firmly her tiny wrists and bringing her down on the bed, underneath his body.

**I I I**

"CUT!"

Ichigo stood up from his place and before he was about to leave, Rukia called his name.

"Can you be a little more natural?"

Ichigo glared at her and walked away. Taka stood up from the bed and gracefully wiped her dress off of invisible dust. Taking this advantage, Renji wrapped an arm around her shoulders, surprising her a little and kissed her temple. Her lips let out a sigh of fatigue and she rested her head against his chest.

From somewhere, the brown eyes burnt with jealousy as the orange haired man watched the fluffy scene of the couple.

**I I I**

"It's a surprise, Renji", Taka's lips formed a faint smile in the romantic light of a candle.Renji laughed softly, sipping from his wine. "You almost never take me out on a date."

Again Renji laughed, placing the glass on the table.

"This is not a date" he smirked brushing her hand with his cold fingers, softly. "There is something I need to talk with you."

Taka's expression changed from a relaxed one to a tensed one. She glanced at his hand, resting on hers, and then looked up in his serious looking eyes.

"What is it?"

"I know you don't want to talk about it but--"

"Spill it." she interrupted.Renji glared shortly at her, then proceeded with his main point.

"I want to know what you are going to do regarding our relationship." he spilled fast, sipping quickly from his wine again. Taka looked at him, thinking for an answer, but failing to find one. The only thing she could feel right now was probably irritation and pity, for the sake of her great ego.Renji looked in her eyes almost begging, making her flinch under his sight. She removed her hand from underneath his and looked away.

"If you want to break up or something, just say it" she snapped angrily.Surprisingly, Renji didn't get mad over her retort, as he always used to, but instead he crossed his fingers underneath his chin and looked quietly at her. She sneaked a glace at him, but when she met his eyes, she tried to look at something else. She was frustrated because she couldn't give a proper answer like she should have had to.Renji had beaten her this time, it was a checkmate.

She let out a grunt and leaned her head on the palms of her hands.

"This is very annoying, please get to the point."

Renji sighed with a sleepy smirk plastered on his lips and continued.

"What I was trying to say is that... are we going to go farther than this?"

"Renji I told you. I don't want to marry and I don't want kids. At least not now!"

"Ok, ok... I guess I should let it go already... "He sighed again, rubbing his temples. She glanced over at him, more like worried.

"Are you okay?"

Renji raised an eyebrow and looked at her puzzled. "Why shouldn't I be?"

She shrugged off and brought the glass of wine to her lips, responding to him before taking another sip.

"I don't know, you've been acting strange today."

"You're fantasizing."

_Maybe. Or maybe not._

**I I I **

Renji parked the car and immediately helped the woman he loved, get out of the car and go up to the apartment. They have both hurried home, she was sick, allergic to grapes.Aparently the wine had some as ingredients and she was now feeling like hell, walking slowly and disfunctional,and her view was slightly blurred.

He picked her small frame in his strong arms and laid her on the bed. He looked worried at her sweaty face and ran in the kitchen bringing back a wet towel, and pressing it against her forehead.

"God, I never knew it was _this_ bad..." Renji whispered, caressing softly her frozen hand.

"I've only happened this... Once... "She breathed out exhausted.Renji was obviously curious about it but he knew; now it wasn't the moment to be asking about it. Instead he concentrated on her estate and tried to make her feel better, more comfortable. He leaned over her and softly kissed her forehead.

Despite her weak condition, she loosely wrapped her arms around his neck and buried his face in her chest.Renji closed his eyes, relaxing in her arms and smelling her sweet, yet elegant perfume.

"Renji... Stay with me... "

"Of course."

He looked up at her and smiled warmly, receiving the same response. After she had manage to calm down a little, she ran her hands through his soft pony-tail and untied his silky red locks, letting them wander through her bony fingers.Renji smiled, positioning his hand on her hip in an affective way.

"I love you..." he whispered, kissing her cleavage bone. She closed her eyes and continued to play with his reddish hair.

"Me too... "She whispered back. After the few seconds that passed in silence, she brought him up to her level, and kissed him passionately. He took advantage of the fact that she was weak and slipped his warm tongue in her mouth, gripping tightly her hips, causing her to whimper for more, underneath his hot body. His passion faded away slowly as it was replaced by irritation. He was angry at her, revenging roughly on her swollen lips. She never used to say 'I love you too' but just a poor retort that would never satisfy a man.

Taka tore her lips away which confused Renji.

"What's the matter?"

"You still taste like wine..." she lied. Renji sighed and got off of her, walking in the bathroom.

"I'm going to have a shower and sleep." Renji mumbled as he stepped into the bathroom. Taka rolled on one side and sighed, closing her lids.

_I'm tired of holding so much inside... I wonder when this tension between us will ever end... It's because of it... Our job._

**Sorry for the late update. I'm still wondering if you guys like it + I have some problems and they're still in there. So, please review fellows! xD**


	9. Chapter IX

Ch

**Ch. IX another scene**

Taka was in the dressing room, preparing for the next filming stage, helped by her best friend in the cast, Halibel.

"Has Ishida come back?"

"Yeah,I almost had to beg him to return.. " Taka replied with no interest in the subject as if it was already getting pretty old. Halibel smirked while brushing her hair. It was visible in the mirror and it intrigued Taka.

"What's with that?"

Halibel gave her a quick glace before putting down the hair brush and appearing in front of her.

"You like him don't you?"

"Who? Ichigo?"

"No, silly!I meant... Ishida.You've been helping him ever since"

Taka glared at her, which was a bit uncomfortable for Halibel.She flipped her blonde hair and walked toward the door and pressing dramatically the door knob. She stopped at the sound of the other female's stinging words.

"I just have eyes for beauty and nose for talent... I know what a piece of skills looks like, probably better than anyone"

Halibel smiled wisely, turning the knob and opening the door.

"Whatever it is... Please don't forget that being an actress is a very difficult job. It either leads to victory or to misery."

Halibel left and closed the door after her. Taka finished her make-up and walked out to the scene. At the sight of her, everyone's jaw had dropped. She _had _to be only in her underwear for they had to film an after-sex scene. But they didn't expect her to look so good, at least not like the gawking men were staring.

Renji snapped at them, before walking out and pressing his body against hers.

"What the hell Taka? You're showing your body to everyone" he whispered desperately, trying his best to cover her up. Taka looked up, in his eyes and gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry Renji but this is my job"

She stepped on the stage where it was a big bed placed on the middle of the room, with candles on either side of it.Ichigo was standing on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands, thinking of something. As soon as he heard the voice of the stage manager, he quickly laid in the bed and let the silky black sheets float over his exposed body. Taka sat down next to him, on the crook between his shoulder and chest, with his hand around her neck.

"Taka, please take off your bra"

She looked up and noticed that no one was around anymore, except the script writers and producers.Ichigo looked at Taka, feeling her uneasy about this.

"If you want, we can tell them that--"

"I won't back off from my work." she glared at him before pulling the covers over her body and quickly disposing of the lavender bra. She let loose the sheets, only to cover her lower region and her breasts.Ichigo felt the heat spreading through his whole body and he was sure Taka felt it too; she let out an uncomfortable groan.

Taka heard someone slam the door closed and looked up to see who it was.Analizying the cast, she noticed Renji had been missing. All of a sudden guilt had washed over her.

_I can't believe that I'm showing this to Ichigo when I haven't even showed it to Renji..._

Taka covered her face with her hands and hid behind Ichigo.He looked at her and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Taka, are you okay? We can tell them to stop this. I can see you're not yourself like this... "

"Can we please film today?" the producer shouted. Taka nodded lightly in Ichigo's arms and took a sharp breath.

"Yes, we are ready."

Ichigo looked at her unsure but decided to go along with it. They kissed, touched, exposed and it was all for money.

After it was all done filming, she didn't waste more time and rushed into the dressing room, quickly putting on her clothes and rushing out in search of a certain someone.

"Have you seen Renji?"

"No"

"Do you know where Renji is?"

"No, sorry"

"Inoue"

"Y-yes?"

"Where is Renji?"

"Um... he didn't say anything b-but I saw him talk with Kuchiki-san and they seemed to have a f-fight... after that he left furiously the building and hasn't returned ever since."

Taka stared at the girl than latched her eyes on the floor. He was definitely mad. He was feeling extremely bad and she knew it...

She ran out of the building but no sight of Renji's car.

"Great... I have to walk down now... "

**I I I **

It was 9 Pm. The ticking of the clock sounded like a death sentence to Taka. She had waited him for so long. The phone was next to her but untouched. She sighed, rolling in the bed and staring at it.

"Why do you make me do this..." she took the phone in her hands and quickly dialed Renji's number. She gripped the metal in her hands, hearing his genuine voice.

"Renji..." she sighed relieved. Instead of replying he did not say a word.

"I-I... You forgot your money at home... "She tried to find a pretext for her to keep talking with him.

_"It's okay, I don't need it"_

"Anyway... I-it's getting cold outside. It might even rain... "She continued with pleading hidden in her voice.

_"I can go to a bar or something..." _

His words made her almost cry, but she bit her lip and clenched her eyes tight, trying to control herself. He was not like himself anymore... And it was painful for her.

"Ah... I made... d-dinner... "

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally let out a dry chuckle. It was not much but it was enough for her to revive a faint smile on her lips.

_"You cooking? I have to see this before I die"_ he laughed again. Taka grinned and let out a soft laughter.

"You're saying it like it's poisoned"

_"It's burnt"_

Both of them laughed until their voices slowly faded.

"So..." she continued shyly.

_"I'll see you at home..."_ Renji said softly. She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bye"

_"Bye..."_

She closed the conversation and buried her face in the pillow, crying silently.

"Congratulations idiot... you have finally made me cry..." she whispered somehow amused with herself and let out a soft chuckle. Sooner than expected, she heard the sound of the door, opening and closing and rushed in the living room, only stopping in her tracks when she saw Renji soaked wet. Their eyes locked with each other, holding a strange sparkle each of them.

Without thinking too much, both jumped in each other's arms and kissed fiery like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't--"

"I'm not going to change my feelings" Renji whispered, kissing her again. In this moment they were both soaked wet, both dirty, both frozen to death but it didn't matter right now.

It's true that it might all become the same in the morning but this didn't matter either. Not the past, nor the future. All that mattered for them right now was how much emotion could one put into a kiss, into a touch and into an embrace.

_It's just that they couldn't let go of each other.. _


	10. Chapter X

**Ch X ~Tension ~**

Renji's lips escaped a soft groan as he felt the effect of Taka's weight in his arms for the whole night. And the couch wasn't such a nice place to sleep onto either. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at her, gently stroking her hair. She shifted softly and nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck, causing Renji to chuckle softly from both the ticklish sensation and her innocence.

_So cute..._

"Renji..."

"Hmm"

"Go and make coffee."

Renji dead-panned. Everything was perfect until she had to ruin the moment. He sighed and got up carefully not to disturb her too much. Before he executed, Renji stole one more glance of her body. Her thighs were saving her this time.

**I I I**

"Then how about tonight?"

"No Renji, stop asking me. I'm not going to get over it so fast."

"What the hell Taka!? We were so perfect together yesterday night and... GOD! You must ruin everything!Always!Sometimes I'm just kind of tired of you... "Renji sighed and passed a hand through his untied hair.

"You're what?" She snapped, stopping in her track at the sound of his words.

"What do you imagine sex to be? Death sentence!?" He started yelling again at her. She dropped the cup of coffee on the floor, sunkening down along with it. He looked surprised at her and immediately stood beside her body, analyzing her expression.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"You have no idea..." She mumbled, almost inaudible.

"What?"

"You have no idea what's like to be sexually harassed everyday of your life, during YEARS!" she shot back at him, with tears in her 's eyes widened, trying to process what she just said.

Did she say sexually harass...? Every day during... Years!?

"...What?"

"Now you know it! And don't ask more just SHUT UP!" she stood up and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door after her. It took a few more minutes for Renji to clarify the words in his head but when he finally did it, he rushed after her, bursting into the bedroom.

"I told you to leave me alone!" she cried out turning with her back at stepped slowly in front of her and looked in her eyes. She tried to roll on the other side and escape again, but Renji grabbed her wrists firmly and held her against his body.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you... "

Renji closed his eyes and pulled her body impossibly closer to his. She continued crying, getting his shirt all wet.

"You're an idiot... "She snapped through sobs and struggles.

"If you talk to me about it, I might understand you know..." he let her go and rubbed her arms. She wiped away her tears and stood on the edge of the bed, Renji wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Tell me?" She slowly nodded.

"You see... I have a brother... Who's 10 years older than me. When I starting to become a teenager, I was starting to look... Well... you know, different." Renji nodded, looking insistently in her eyes. "It was then that he started to hit on me and stuff ... everyday. I was so shy and I was ashamed to tell my mom. So all I could do was praying for the college to end faster so I could move away."

She bent down her head in Renji's lap and sniffed slowly processed her words and carefully soothed her.

"I didn't know that. I feel bad now... "

"You don't have... to... now you know..."

"I'm sorry. Really... um... Taka?"

The female had already fallen asleep. A faint smile made its way on Renji's lips as he stroked her hair gently.

**Ok, this chapter sucks a big time. I'm sorry for the Mary Sue influence; I know it is somewhere in here, all right. I'm trying to transform this into something more realistic with less fluffiness and less Mary Sue influences upon Taka. Bwuhaha xD**


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI ~It's done ~**

"It's done."

Renji looked curious at the female sitting at the laptop and shrugged it off, sipping from his coffee.

"Ok, it's done."

"You've said that before."

Taka bit her lip in mock concentration, pressing gracefully each keyboard button. He watched for a while the little dance of her fingers then looked shortly at the ring she was always wearing.

"Hey Taka, isn't it your birthday on Monday?" Renji asked nonchalantly as he sat down in front of her, supporting his upper weight on his arm. She looked shortly at him, with intent written all over her face, but got back to what she was doing before.

"Yeah why... "She responded completely uninterested, biting the tip of her finger.

"I was just asking."

"Soka." she smirked at him, seeing he has stopped for a moment. He smiled back at her, letting out a soft laughter.

"You're really working hard, aren't you?"

"I don't need to work hard. Besides, it was our old deal, you learn Romanian, and I learn Japanese and we're cool."

Renji chuckled, getting up and walking into the bedroom, with the warm cup in his hands.

* * *

The red haired slowly opened his eyes and looked at the clock. It was 2 pm already. He slowly got up and looked at her, lying next to him with a tiny and silky dress setting perfectly on her body. His fingers tremored as their tips slowly danced along the curve of her hips. He leaned down and pressed his lips ever so softly on her warm shoulder. The silky cover was thrown on her body and the next moment the doors were closed.

Renji went downtown and got into a jeweler shop. As he opened the elegant doors and stepped in, it was all like another world to him. Small sparkles came from everywhere. He was never the type to go out in town and check out every magazine. Upon that, he always tried to understand women, him being a man. His eyes wondered fancy around the room. His feet drove him to the ring store which was a few meters away from the door. While looking at the beautiful pieces of art, the seller smiled at him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Renji looked up dazed off and smiled faintly. "I want to buy a ring... "And he started to look once again through every little shiny stone.

"Is it for your daughter?" she smiled once again, obliged by her job. Renji dead-panned.

"N-no. It's for my... uh, girlfriend."

"Oh, what is she like?"

_Why the heck is she so nosy? Where am I? Isn't this a jeweler shop?_ In his mind, Renji wanted to strangle to death that person, for him it wasn't such a big deal. He didn't like nosy people, except for one that is.

"Perhaps I might help you choose the perfect gift."

_Ohohoh... you wouldn't want to know what Taka is like... Especially if she meets you. _ Renji smiled evilly, imagining the entire ruckus that would come out of this.

"If you want, we can make you one on command. It's how you wish for it sir."

_Oh I would tell you how she is. SHE IS--_

"Sir?" the seller looked confused at him. Renji smiled faintly, waving his hands.

"Oh sorry. I was so deep in my thought that I couldn't hear you."

"So, how would you like the ring to fit the person you're buying it for?"

Renji smilled evilly once again. "Oh, it must fit an insidious and arrogant person. It's a must for it to be BLACK so it could express her devious and masochistic personality and it must be something BIG so it could mean her OH-SO-SELFISH and self-centered attitude." Renji glared at her, making the poor woman twitch underneath his gaze. "And lastly... It was must a SQUARE BECAUSE I LIKE IT!"

The seller simply stared at him. She slowly picked a box out of a table and with trembling hand, she gave it to him. Renji opened the black box and inside it was a silver ring with a little black square gem. He blinked.

It was followed by the seller's strange look of uncertainty.

"How much is it?"

"600 dollars."

"What!? I mean... alright." Renji hesitantly pulled out of his wallet the money and handed it to her.

"Thank you."

With that, he leaved the jeweler shop, a bit regretful of having to spend so much money. Now his wallet was more empty than full. Oh, it was full with phone numbers and addresses, at least that's something. But a faint smile made its way up his face, thinking it would be a good waste for his beloved one.

* * *

On Monday morning, Renji stepped into the kitchen half asleep, as he was trying to find his clothes. Taka looked at him briefly then sat down at the table, crossing her legs. Renji looked at her weirdly then continued to search. Someone knocked at the door.

"It's done." Taka said sitting up from the table and walking outside.

"What the hell is done..." the red haired mumbled, looking now for his t-shirt. From beneath the table he heard a faint "here" and "thank you" then --as he expected-- the door was slammed.

"Duh... "

"It's done."

"You said that before. That's the fourth time. Can I ask what the hell is done?"

"Yeah sweetie. My command arrived." She threw in a hippie manner, a chewing gum in her mouth and sat down at the table, opening the little box she had received. Curiously, Renji climbed up the sofa and looked closely at the box. Opening it (ripping it) and slowly taking out a black little box, Renji's eyes widened as he slowly touched the pocket of his pants.

"Masaka..."

From the bigger box, Taka pulled out the smaller box, opening it and slowly revealing a silver ring with a black square gem in the middle. As she chewed the gum, she examined it closely.

"Happy birthday to meh. "

"No way!"

Taka raised an eyebrow at Renji's panic. She watched as he searched his pockets and stopped abruptly looking absently at her.

"Where did you get that?"

"I ordered it for my birthday. What's your problem?" she retorted nonchalantly as she placed the ring on her slender finger.

"No way..." Renji threw his hands in the red silky locks and glared at the little ring on Taka's finger, continuing to receive more strange glares. "I have bought the same ring..." he whispered throwing onto the table the black box from his pocket.

Taka's eyes widened, she looked at the box, looked at Renji then at her own ring then back at the box. She grabbed it and snapped it open, revealing the exact same model as the one on her finger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" she shouted at him.

"I wanted it to be a surprise, how the hell could I tell you that?'Hey Taka I will prepare a surprise for your birthday, it's a silver ring with black square gem but you must pretend you don't know because it's a surprise and please don't order it from the internet okay darling?' My ass, Taka! Gaaah.. my MONEY!" Renji whined throwing his head on the table.

She glared at him and took out the ring on her finger putting it back. Renji watched her confused as she took out the ring from Renji and pointed it to him.

"What?"

"I will return my ring because I can." she glared at him. Renji's eyes widened, he took the ring from her and placed it on her finger. He stood up and took her in her arms. She glared at him, making him chuckle. He slowly leaned in, catching her lips hungrily, savoring them and ravishing them like a madman. She pushed him and glared at him.

"Making a present to yourself? How self-centered is that?" Renji chuckled. Taka gritted her teeth, storming into the bedroom.

"Now now Taka, don't be so frustrated because you can't resist me."

"Baaka~!"

The door was slammed shut. Typical.

* * *

Walking along the crowded streets of Japan, she sees a jeweler shop, American branded and steps in.

_My ring would need a bracelet too_ . she smirked as she looked at the models in front of her. The seller looked at her ring, smiling.

"You have a beautiful ring."

"Thank you. It was a present for my birthday." Taka smiled faintly as the seller laughed softly.

"Coincidentally, a man came here by Saturday and ordered the same ring." Taka twitched. "He was a funny man; he said he needed a model fitting for an insidious and arrogant person. It's a must for it to be BLACK so it could express her devious and masochistic personality and it must be something BIG so it could mean her OH-SO-SELFISH and self-centered attitude. That's exactly how he said. "She laughed continuously.

Taka twitched again. "W-what did he say... more... "

"Oh that's all. He was a bit weird; he had red hair and some tattoos. But he looked friendly."

"RENJIIIIIIII~!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

* * *

**Sorry for the ** _**rather late** _ ** update, I haven't had access to internet for a long time. Plus it's almost Christmas break and we have a lot to catch up at school ^^; Please review okay?**


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII **

".HELL! ~"

Taka muttered a few curses on her way of getting awake, managing meanwhile to fall off the bed.

"You damn piece of furniture... WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLLING LIKE THAT Renji?"

She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them gently, standing up and with an airy grace brushing in a girly manner, her night silky dress. The door of the bedroom was slammed open, and an angry Renji stood in the door frame, having his gaze press violently upon Taka's form. The grip on the papers he was holding got tighter and as much as he wanted to break something around, perhaps even Taka, he tried to control himself.

"What's with the ruckus, you jerk?" she sent him a deadly glare. Renji made small, controlled steps and threw the newspaper in her arms, Taka barely catching it.

"What the... "She watched as he sat down on a chair, rubbing his chin angry, and twitching nervously from time to time. She simply rolled her eyes and began to read the newspaper.

"Famous actors of Dromen involved in a sexual scandal/affair. What the hell?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Just go on…"

"Apparently, the famous European actress got tired of the tribal and wild type and specialized on a whole other level. " her eyes widened as she glanced at a photo of Ishida, standing right next to the line she had read.

"Go... on... "Renji said with a husky, but angered voice.

"After their famous movie that won 'Best Movie of the Year' in Japan, in which Taka had played the role of a fallen angel with Ishida Uryu being her rescuer and lover, they both decided to make the said relationship to last longer after the movie has ended airing. In this photo, you can clearly see, the kindhearted lover (Uryu Ishida) helping his fallen angel (Taka) get out of the car, carefully not to mess her pretty little skirt."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?"

"YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" Renji smacked the newspaper our of her hands, crushing it to pieces and pushed her onto the bed. "I can't believe you SERIOUSLY! I thought I told you not to go out with that guy anymore!!"

Renji went in front of the mirror, watching himself for a moment. It was a tense and silent atmosphere until Renji slammed his fist against the mirror, breaking it into small bloody diamonds of glass. He covered his fist full of blood and left the room.

Taka stood there on the edge of the bed, stunned. She looked at the pieces of the torn newspaper, at the broken glass, at the droplets of blood that were spread on the beige carpet. Her skinny and violet hands tremor, tangled into her hair. She stood up, pulled a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, put a jacket on her and left the apartment.

Meanwhile, Ishida had already read the newspaper, standing into his own bathroom and wondering what to do. He felt guilty, remembering little details like her kisses on the cheek, moments in which she had touched him more privately and every kind of chaotic move she had made that made him so bewildered and turned on. He knew perfectly that it was all childish games and that she would never feel something for him, something else except for friendship. He knew perfectly that Renji was the only one for her. And yet, he wanted to believe in his own mind that they had something mysterious and secret, an affair full of fantasy. That's what he wanted to think. To believe.

Angered by his own thoughts, he grabbed the phone and dialed.

* * *

Taka stood in front of an extremely huge building, glaring up and down and it. Without losing any more time, she went upstairs.

A door was slammed opened. Everyone in that room moved their eyes, stunned when they saw the young woman right there. She slowly walked into the room, her eyes catching a glimpse of the newspaper, with her and Ishida on the front page. She took the newspaper into her hands and chuckled.

"Is this what they're teaching you at college? How to ruin people's lives!?"

"Miss, please go away, you are not allowed in this ro--"

"I don't care okay! You are not allowed either, to do this kind of things! Have you seen us doing something more than riding the same car!? HAVE YOU HELD THE CANDLE FOR US!? You didn't right!? Then what the hell is this?"

Every employee looked startled at the young female, no one making a move whatsoever. She took a deep breath, glaring at each of them. Looking at a person whom she thought was the boss- she, immediately sat at the nearest computer and began to search through it.

"Wait, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, leaving him speechless, as she deleted all information on the pc related to every kind of article.

"OI! What do you think you're doing!?"

"Oh no! She deleted every report! We have to do them all over again!"

"No way... "

"I hope this is enough for you! Never but never! Never do anything like this again... "She sighed and looked down, "...to anyone. You have no idea how much it hurts to have the one you love, doubt you and think badly about you. You have no idea how painful it is... "She raised her head and threw them a cold glare."I don't want to see my name in this nwespaper ever again." she took one in her hands and tore it to pieces, storming out of the room, out of the building.

By the time she had gotten down, she felt physically and psychically exhausted. A few droplets fell on her icy skin. She looked up toward the grey sky and smiled faintly.

"I'm kinda idiot, aren't I?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

The familiar voice shook her body violently as she turned around startled.

"Renji!? What are you doing here?"

He simply chuckled softly and crossed his arms, looking at her with a tint of amusement in his eyes. Taka instinctively looked at her bruised hand which was, by now, band-aided. She took a few large steps forward, taking his fist into her trembling hands and warming it up.

"Why are you here? And why were you spying me and my conscious?" she pouted at him.

"Ishida called me. He saw you from his car and followed you."

"That bastard... "She growled thinking in her mind for a few punishments by the time they'll meet again at the company.

"I was so scared you might be doing God knows what so I hurried immediately in here. When I wanted to walk in the editorial, you were already there."

Taka's eyes grew big at the sound of his words.

"Just so you know... It was not you whom I doubted. It was them... With you... It's a different story... It's like... If we fight, I can never stay mad at you, if we are far away, I can't take the loneliness even if there were hundreds of people around me, when you're not around me... I have this itchy and empty sensation inside my throat and my words can't come out... I know then that I'm in pain... That's why I can't live without you... "

He took her hands and hugged them at his chest, closing his eyes and letting his head bump softly into hers. Again a drop of something wet fell on her cheek. But this time it was not the rain. It was the emotion that has been built up inside of her sensitive heart and now struggling to get free.

"Renji... "

The few droplets of rain turned out into a violent summer rain. Taka squealed as she and Renji had gotten soaking wet in just a few seconds.

Renji laughed at her, holding her still when she attempted on finding a shelter.

"Renji, we're getting soaked!"

"Remember when we had to film in Zimbabwe and it suddenly started to rain cats and dogs!?"

"Yeah, it was our first movie together!"

"You panicked, just like now and I took you to the river!"

"Yeah, it was amazing!! The way the droplets hit the water of the river... It made it look like a shattered shinny mirror!!"

"Taka... "

"Eh!?"

"Although we're not in Zimbabwe right now, wanna go somewhere fun!?"

She grinned at him and nodded. Renji smiled, taking her hand and chasing after a precious memory that has to be lived for the second time.

_Not many people get that wonderful chance. Just special people, chosen by fate. _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII **

A big, round table. And important producers, directors and some of the best actors sitting around it.

A short, chubby old man, permanently arranging his glasses, walks around the table, presenting the people, a new script.

"So, this time... we're going to film in Honolulu. So, that's about it." he put down the documents he was holding in his hands the entire meeting and walked outside the room, along with other people. Among the actors, girls were giggling and boys were 'hi fiving'. Everyone was excited about the new trip to Hawaii. Everyone, except one person.

"Oh come on Taka! It's gonna be great! Hawaii, sun, beach... girls... " Renji day-dreamed, smiling goofy, sitting next to Taka who, by this time, had punched him in the ribs, bringing him back to reality.

"All you think about is a great ass and huge tanned breasts. Give me a break... "She stood up, but a firm hand stopped her from moving. Renji stood up and chased after her.

"You must come! Besides you're one of the main characters, you can't skip this... "He grinned evilly at her."What's so bad about Hawaii? It's cool!"

"Yeah, more bugs and lizards to catch... "

Leaving the company, late in the evening, everyone hurried home, to catch some time and make their luggage for the departure of tomorrow morning. Everyone, except two people.

"Taka, seriously! We're out of time and you want to go and buy takoyaki!?" Renji whined, pulling her in the opposite direction.

"Yes, got a problem with that?" she rolled her eyes and pushed Renji aside, walking her own way. "Hey! Where's the car?"

"Ah... erm... it's broken."

"God, Renji, can you do something good in your life, for once?"

"Yes?" he smirked at her.

"Call a taxi." Renji dead-panned.

The next morning everyone was there for the departure of the airplane. The trip was surprisingly relaxing, well, except with the permanent complaining of one person.

The entire cast got into the hotel, had fun for the first day, and went to the beach and visiting the local attractions and trying the local cuisine.

"Now the fun's gone!" Taka yelled annoyed as she saw herself and the rest of the cast on a lonely beach.

"Taka, calm down." Renji whispered into her ear, sending shivers on her back. She pushed away Renji and growled annoyed by the sound of a small thunder.

"Can we start, for God's sake!?"

"Two members are missing! Two members are missing!"

"What...?" Taka panicked as she watched everyone searching around, desperate.

"Taka, what happened?" Renji came next to her, confused by the entire ruckus.

"It's Hisagi and Orihime! We have to wait for help!"

Taka froze in her place as she watched no one, doing nothing. The sound of the thunders became louder and soon it started to pour violently. Taka looked around for a moment and then ran away into the forest, with the rest of the crew shouting after her. Renji tried to call her back, but in the end, he ran after her, in the jungle.

Taka ran desperately, trying to find clear paths. The branches were scratching her arms and legs, leaving bloody lines on her pale skin, with her body all muddy. The rain had gotten much heavier to bear. Taka found a tree with big leaves and rested for a while under it, until the rain had stopped.

Once she got on her way, she managed to catch a glimpse of footsteps and in the end, she saw a human head.

"It's Shuuhei... "She whispered. As she got closer to them, she noticed that Orihime was spread onto the ground with Shuuhei sucking right under her breasts. She gritted her teeth and balled up her fists, charging at him and punching him in the face.

"Are you idiot!? How can you do that!? What's wrong with--" she got mad, as Shuuhei totally ignored her and continued what he was doing before. Before she was able to shout at him again, she noticed the shred of blood and two tiny, bloody holes on Orihime's body.

"She's been bitten by a snake." he said calmly as he took her in his arms and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Taka yelled, still being slightly confused.

As they walked together back, trying to find the way back, Taka looked at him uncomfortably, when she noticed he was sweating a lot.

"Let me carry her... "

Shuuhei looked at her for a moment, and then smiled faintly as he positioned Orihime on Taka's back.

"Whew! Who would've thought she was this heavy... "She laughed softly with Shuuhei."I'm glad you're okay... I thought that... Oh well, never mind."

"I know what you thought... "Hisagi chuckled making Taka blush a little."She was really curios... said something about never going out of the country. I told myself I would keep my eyes on her while we're in Hawaii. But one moment off, and she was gone. I didn't want to make a ruckus, so I went myself after her."

"I'm... sorry." Taka mumbled, looking down.

"Why are you here anyway?" he averted his eyes toward her.

"They noticed you disappeared. So I just took off, seeing how no one made a move whatsoever. Damn those bastards, if it was any of us, I'm sure they would've done nothing as well. I'm gonna--"

"I don't really care. This company was really nice, back when I joined. Now it's full of losers who all they care about is money. And more money." Taka looked surprised at him.

Without even noticing they were back on the beach. Shuuhei took Orihime from Taka's back and headed toward the boat, with everyone after them, asking how they felt, where they were, and all those "official" questions. Without responding to them, Shuuhei got Orihime in the boat. Renji ran at Taka and hugged her.

"Thank God you're okay. Never do something stupid like this again!"

Ignoring everyone, Taka got in the same boat, and without saying anything, they left in a hurry, leaving everyone dazzled and confused.

Later that day, everyone managed to get back at the hotel. Taka and Shuuhei took Orihime to the hospital in time, and they were to stay one more week in Honolulu for her to get out.

Taka went out on the veranda, sighing tiredly and watching the starry night. Soon, she felt a presence joining her.

"How's she?"

"_She_... is fine. When she heard she got saved by her _Taka-sempai_, she couldn't stop squealing." Shuuhei chuckled, being followed by Taka.

"You know... the thing I love the most in this world is women--"

"Yeah, I already know that." she replied in a sarcastic manner, rolling her eyes.

"It's not like that... You see, I have no talent, nor a certain facial expression for someone to take me seriously. But I really do love women. And I'm able to do anything for one. They are like roses, gentle and never lasting too long. That's why we have to protect them. I think that men who hate women are the worst. I would never hate nor hurt a woman."

"Shuuhei... "

Taka looked in his eyes. Shuuhei smiled faintly and walked away, waving at her.

"Good night Taka."

_"I guess I'm not so good at getting to know people..."_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

_I'm such a neat freak! ;~; Although I always did a mistake when I uploaded a chapter here on fanfiction, right now I didn't. Yay! I'm such a weirdo. Even though I'm a neat freak, I'm so clumsy. x) Please review! ^_^_


	14. Chapter XIV

_I'll try to update every story I have here, because I will leave the country in about 10 days and will be in Austria until September. _

_Thank you a lot for your kind reviews ;~; It truly makes me happy. Arigato w_

**

* * *

****Chapter XIV **

The sun crept slightly through the curtains and its rays landed on Renji's face. He sniffed a bit and child-like opened his eyes and stretching in the bed. His hand reached out the place beside him and he realized it was empty. He prompted up and immediately started to search for Taka, finding her in the kitchen, sitting on a chair with her face in her palms.

"Taka..?" he slowly approached her, noticing a small luggage near the door. She stood up abruptly and looked at him with puffy, reddish eyes. He quickly hugged her, worried.

"Taka, what's wrong?"

She didn't make a move whatsoever. "I must go back home." she mumbled coldly. She pushed herself away from Renji and walked toward the door.

"Taka!" She stopped. And slowly returned to him. In that very moment, she seemed so weak, so ugly and so ungraceful to Renji. "Why do you have to go home? And why did you cry?" he asked emotionless. He r green orbs seemed a bit surprised by his tone, but she did not waver.

"My father.. is dying." she whispered weakly. Renji's eyes widened. Taka felt again that stingy sensation in her eyes and the sour liquid flooding her orbs. She tightly closed her eyes and felt something cling to her and grasp her form firmly.

"Renji.. " she burst into tears, hugging him back.

"Taka.. I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

She slowly broke away from him, not daring to look him in the eyes. "I have to go now. I don't know if... "She trailed off, looking away while fiddling with her fingers. Renji thought it was odd and weird.

"If.. ?" he continued.

"Whatever, bye." she quickly said, almost snatching her luggage and slamming the door shut. Renji remained stoned for a few minutes, simply watching the door after she had left. He was sad, he was frustrated, and he also thought it was bed omen. He didn't know what to think about first. Taka's leaving, Taka's father, his own feelings. He didn't know nor didn't he want to know.

_One week later... _

Renji sat at the table in an empty, dark restaurant. He checked his clock, it was already 10 PM. He checked his phone, no sign from her whatsoever. Only he knew what painful thought tormented him during this one tormenting week.

He quickly sipped the rest of his drink, as he saw a beautiful woman enter and waving at him. He left money on the table and hurried to her side. He held her hand and got out of the restaurant. When he was about to kiss her, he was quickly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Renji!?"

His eyes moved to the pale, black-haired familiar figure.

"Rukia!? What the hell are you doing here?" he responded bitterly.

"Renji? Is that.. Taka.. ?" Rukia bent down to see that lady's face.

"It's not, you idiot." he mumbled annoyed.

"Forget it, Abarai!" the lady snapped and left Renji dead-panning.

"Ohh.. so you're cheating." Rukia snickered, making Renji more nervous than he was.

"I'm.. ! I'm not! And besides! What's your problem!? It's none of your business, leave me alone!" he shouted at her.

"Renji.. "

"I'm sick of all of you preaching me! Leave me alone already." he glared at her, turning around to leave.

"If you lose what you truly value, there's no point in living anymore!" Rukia shouted after him, making Renji stop dead in his tracks. "Didn't you tell me that, two years ago when didn't want to come to Tokyo?" Renji turned around and looked at her confused.

Rukia smiled and approached him. "Didn't you call me enthusiastic two years ago to tell me how happy you were because Taka had accepted you?" Renji looked down, recalling memories of them. "If you love her why are you running away? If I were you, I would go to Europe." she said nonchalantly as she left with a smile on her face.

Renji remained unmoved for a few moments. He bit his own lip in frustration and let out a powerful yelling full of sadness. The passers-by looked at him strange but it didn't matter for him. Moreover he didn't even notice. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before starting to run toward one specific direction that we would never regret later on.

_Four days later.. _

"Taka, you have a guest." a middle aged woman said, as Taka walked into the house.

"Oh really.. ?" she said curios. When she stepped into the living room, she dropped her purse and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Y-You... "

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	15. Intermezzo

**Intermezzo**

"You look pretty happy today" the old man sitting across Taka, in a small kitchen, said.

"I must tell you something." she said excited as she leaned over the table. The old man, who was her father, became curios. It was extremely rare for his daughter to show any sign of happiness.

"Father... I'm going to Japan." she bit her lip, waiting for her father's answer.

The man let out a dry chuckle and simply retorted: "I know, I know", he said waving at her. "You said that for about five years."

"Father. I'm really going to Japan. Now." she said in a serious tone.

"Quit the jokes." he said smiling boredly.

"Father don't you get it? I'm going with Jun, the girl who keeps sending me letters!" she yelled out desperate.

"What nonsense are you saying? You're only fifteen!" her father shouted in her face.

"This is the only chance I'm having. It is my dream and I'm not going to lose this occasion." she said emotionless, as she always used to speak.

"I won't allow you to go this far, especially at such a young age."

"I'm not asking you for permission." she replied shortly, gazing directly in his eyes. That flame of passion in her green orbs, sent him the message that she wasn't going to back off for nothing in this world. This thought seemed to terrify him, as his daughter now seemed just a little monster before his eyes. In an instant, the man stood up and slapped her on the cheek.

"You're grounded. The hell with your Japan! You weren't capable of studying in high school and middle school, but you're capable of studying Japanese for five years! What kind of daughter do I have!?"

The cold wind would only pass by her small frame along with her father. She stood there in the same place, with her hand covering her swollen cheek. She looked out at the sun and wondered if it was redder than her blood now spilling silently from the wound of her heart. Her lips formed a sad smile, as her green orbs, now paling, gazed absently into the sun.

Later at night, when Taka's mother arrived from work, she was surprised to find her husband with his head sunken into his crossed arms, his sleeves soaked into tears and an open letter in front of him. She reached out mortified and silent for the piece of paper and began to read it. Her knees gave out and she simply slid across the cold floor, feeling suffocated into this mist of sadness. Even her tears were now silent. They were simply sliding melancholically along her reddish cheek.

"Who ever reads this letter, must know by now, that I have left home. I'm very sorry mother; father, perhaps I'm wrong to do this. But I won't give up this chance to fulfill my dream. Only I know how many nights haven't I slept, dreaming and seeing myself in the middle of Tokyo and then crying until I had left no more tears because it was all just a dream, after all. Maybe I'm going to mess up my life, but I prefer risking. I would've been happier if you would've supported me at least a bit. Now, the only punishment for me is that I will continue with the sleepless nights even if I were to be in Tokyo. The reason this time will be the fact that I couldn't contain myself and that I've disappointed the two people I love the most in this world. Here is my phone number ..."

**

With her small luggage, she finally made it out to the train station. The darkness was stalking the light of the day so it could bring it down. She looked around scared, seeing people that she was not at all familiar with. After all she was just a child into a see of unknown and possible danger.

Seeing as her train arrived, she now felt a bit more secure and immediately hopped in as passengers were allowed. She searched quietly for an empty compartment, but she couldn't find one, just one with an old couple. She always felt secure around old people, so she simply entered and smiled to the two, gaining in return a warm, mother-like smile.

With a thud she let her body slid onto this blunt sofa, feeling again guilty for leaving her mother. Pushing away the thoughts that she knew were going to make her spill tears, she checked out her small pocket full of money, one more time for safety.

She sighed and positioned herself better next to the window. 'Till Deva it was a long way to go, that's were her friend was living.

It was already getting late outside. The trees were now the ghosts of what they were before and a yellow carpet was lying at their feet.

Watching the melancholic landscape, she felt her lids heavy and slowly her eyes closed on their own, feeling the gentle balance of the fast-forwarding train that was driving her deeper in her dreams.

**

The rocking of the train had now stopped and she furrowed her eyebrows when she felt a jog shaking her body.

"Please you've got to let me enter!"

"But you have no ticket miss! How am I supposed to let you ride this train!"

Taka stood up a bit, distracted by the fight between a girl's voice and a man's voice, outside, on the hall.

"I told you million times before that I'm not taking a ride! My friend must be in this train and I need to find her!"

The man sighed while the young lady was waving desperate.

"Jun?" Taka whispered wide-eyed and opened the door of the compartment to see the face of her good friend.

"Taka!? My God, I thought you forgot you had to come!"

Jun had now embraced her warm, feeling as her hands were still shaking from the emotional impact of her leaving home and she understood she was in no position to be enthusiastic.

The other girl, let loose and pulled Taka after her, like a lifeless puppet, not forgetting to stick out her tongue to the driver.

Once out, she sighed relieved.

"Don't worry Taka.. I promise you we'll going to accomplish our dream, no matter what."

And now all what there was left to happen, was just to grant those words of Jun and turn them into reality.

**

She did not know how fast had she gotten here. For her, it still seemed a dream. To have so much luck, to grant her dreams this easy, seemed just a joke of the cruel faith. Her green orbs gazed amazed at the red building in front of her.

The Tokyo Tower.

She had made it. And her happiness was so intense inside of her core that she was now unable neither to speak nor to make any movement.

**

Just a month together and her best friend had already left her. She did not know if she should've been happy or sad. Happy for her because she found a man to marry? It was part of her dream after all, to get married to a Japanese guy. But no matter how much she would've forced herself, Taka couldn't be happy right now. She had a poor job, she had a rented apartment, of course, and it was more than she wanted.

But she was now so alone in this world of xenophobia.

Taka sunken her head in the pillow letting out bitter tears. She was now totally alone.

Jealousy.

Frustration.

**

Walking away from home, a man bumped into her, knocking her down onto the ground. She whined in pain and looked up at his stretched hand.

"Thank you." she said wiping herself off. The man softly touched her chin with his slender fingers and lifted it up.

Now, she was really afraid, looking into his old features and seeing his suspicious gazing.

"Interesting.." the man whispered.

Taka slapped away his hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

Lifting up a piece of paper with some kind of commercial onto it, he smiled warmly. "Would you like to join out talent agency?"

This was a moment of revelation for her, a moment that would change her entire life.

**

"Taka, I've gained a good contract with this chewing gum company. You are to do this commercial with another actor. "


	16. Intermezzo II

_This is for cheeky-demon. For always reviewing and _

_for always checking my creations. _

_^_^_

* * *

**Intermezzo II **

"Taka-san this way."

"Miss Taka is to arrive on the second platform."

"Yes, the girl chosen for the commercial is here already."

"Please sit down, miss. I'll fix the wig for you, now."

As she was sitting down, watching with intense gazing, the commotion around her, she felt like a true star. There were people around her, that were talking only about Miss Taka. There were people that took care only of her. She felt a heavy pressure with every mimic she was motioning and every single word she had to say, but she enjoyed it like a euphoric. It had already become a drug before she knew it. It was forever now, locked into this world of beauty, pressure and constant perfection. In her mind she knew that this was a cruel faith but at the end of the road there was always a treasure to repay her great efforts.

She realized in that moment that she had to be a strong woman, ready to face her destiny. And beat it down.

"You look good with that green wig." a blonde, chocolate-skinned girl said to Taka. She looked in her direction and admired the brown beauty that was standing tall in front of her.

"Thank you." she replied with a proud smile.

"My name's Halibel. I'm the director's daughter. "The blonde girl said as she stretched out her hand to Taka. She smiled and shook her hand gently, gazing in her friendly, wax-like orbs.

"I'm Taka. Nice to meet you. "

"Your father is calling for you, Miss Halibel."

Halibel smiled at her new acquaintance and left, letting people around her taste a bit of her perfect and proud aura. The aura of a professionist.

"You're on set, Taka."

The girl looked one more time in the mirror, at her neon green wig. It was after all funny for her to see herself dressed like this and she simply couldn't contain an innocent giggle. Once in front of the camera, she met the man she had to do the commercial with. It was a red-haired, rough-looking man. Stretching out his hand, she felt a bit hesitant of giving her own. At first glance, he didn't even look like a normal civilian. But these were the artists nowadays. What she did not know, nor even think about, was the fact that this hand-shaking was going to lead the two to a special fate that was bound to tie them together... forever.

After the commercial was done, she tiredly removed her wig and wiped her face with a wet napkin. Lifting up her head, she noticed a familiar figure behind her.

"Abarai... Renji?"

She stood up and looked in his eyes.

"Um... Eto.. " the man scratched the back of his head nervously, unable to speak what was on his mind. She looked at him, with eyes that had encouraged him.

"Please give me your number!" he shouted emotionally, after bowing in front of her.

Seeing as no words were coming out from her mouth, Renji slowly rose his head, only to bump into a piece of paper.

"Here, don't lose it." she said gently.

He stared at the piece of paper and after a few moments, he grabbed it and thanked her, immediately leaving the room out of embarrassment. He would not know that only a piece of paper would led him to something more... interesting.


	17. Chapter XV

_I'm sorry for the slappy updates…_

_ I wish I would have more_

_interest in doing things,_

_ in watching things… in people,_

_ in everything. I kindly thank you all for _

_your kind reviews._

_*hearts*_

**_

* * *

  
_**

**Chapter XV**

She stood still as a porcelain doll, as if not even the strongest quill would not be able to bulge her away. Her muscles, her face showed no emotion.

It was not vanity, nor was it hate. She was simply stunned at the sight in front of her. When she already made it clear within herself that she would quit her life in Japan, the man she most loved, here he was, searching for her, to bring her back.

"R-Renji..?"

Renji was a bit shocked to see the deep bags under her eyes, her freshness and all that great statue of hers, slowly vanishing away. Perhaps it was the first time he didn't like Taka in a black outfit. It simply made her ugly. As he looked in her teary eyes, he let a faint, sad smile slip pass his lips.

"Taka... how have you been.. doing?" he started the conversation, a little bit unsure because of the choice of words.

He did not realize when he felt a human body, throwing itself into his arms. She sobbed silently in his jacket, grabbing his clothing into her fist, like she would never let him go anymore.

Renji grabbed her small frame and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Taka.. "

She would not let out words. Not because of her pride, but because of her tears engulfing her. And he did not know what to say. Wasn't it just better like this?

Silence and... Completeness.

He simply held her. And she just cried. Renji knew she was a human as well, but it was burning inside to see that part of her. And now, it wasn't even hard to get to know her. Crushed between so many feelings, she hid in his arms, with his hands winding into her smooth hair.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. And kept whispering into her ear, comforting words.

Perhaps this was a moment that was vital for the relationship between the two of them.

One more step to closeness. One more step to...

.._marriage_.


	18. Chapter XVI

_I'm extremely sorry I update one a century! *bows* _

_Please forgive, because school won't do it ! ;~;_

_Love you!_

_

* * *

  
_

Three people were sitting at a table, specially modified to fit the Japanese model, for the guest to feel like being at home.

Taka sat with her red eyes fixed into the cup of strong coffee in front of her, smoky waves coming out of the dark liquid, darkening her face more and engulfing it into a pile of destructive dose.

Her mother said at the opposite side at her right and silently observed the young couple, while Renji sat in front of Taka, trying to wash away this feeling of guilt that was floating all over in the air.

"I'm sorry to mention about this right now.. I know this isn't the momen—"

"Then why do you keep saying it!!?" Taka yelled at him, throwing a punch in the table. Her mother shook scared, as the cups were tingling shocked on the little table.

Renji knew she was again the same Taka. And would once again become the dog. He looked down for a couple of minutes, but couldn't come to throw blame on himself, since he was more of like a realistic person. What's gone it's gone. Of course you can't act like nothing was wrong, but you won't bring a dead person back by blaming yourself, hating yourself.. at last, isolating yourself.

"Look Taka.. Sometimes it takes more than a couple of minutes to take a decision. And I don't mean necessarily me. "

She blinked a couple of times, unaware of what he was trying to say. Her mother looked at him shortly, barely hiding a smile on her lips.

"I didn't come here to see how you're going down. I came here to hold your hand while you're becoming harder than a mountain of rocks."

She let her head fall on the table and began to softly sob.

Renji bent over it and mother like, patted her head. Taka's mother smiled. She couldn't be happier with a man like this for her daughter. It was more than enough.

"Honey.. " she softly touched Taka's arm, and she rose her head to look at her mother with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry but.. Your brother is moving here and you need to go."

"What!?" she stood up desperately. "You can't do this to me, YOU CAN'T!"

"I'm sorry, we have already decided this before you came here. "

Renji looked shocked at her. The woman blinked to him secretly.

Taka couldn't bare anything. She started to yell all of a sudden, throwing the table in the air and destroying everything around her.

In that moment, she was acting like a beast that has always lived in the jungle. The week Taka was now manifesting herself.

Immediately, Renji grabbed her arms, immobilized her and pushed her in the guests room.

Trying to push him away, she fell.

In that moment a silence stopped the atmosphere and the time for a mere second.

Renji covered his eyes with his hand and pushed himself in a chair. Taka silently looked at him with a feeling blended with fear and curiosity both at once.

Tears were rolling down.

"All I wanted is for you to be happy.. you selfish snake.. "

Taka's eyes widened until she felt they would pop out of her head.

'_Selfish snake.. '_

She pushed herself toward him and grabbed his jacket, looking in his teary eyes with her own teary eyes.

"I am no snake.. " she whispered weakly, simply letting her body fall off his knees, standing against his legs.

She started to sob silently, so did him. It was like each one of them was dead and each one of them was crying after one another.

_In was funerary in the hearts of everyone._

_

* * *

_

_I know it's not appropriate for me _

_to ask for messages but .. can you? __

_If I could I'd update every single day, belive me. _


	19. Chapter XVII

_I am once again sorry for this poor update. POOR from every point of VIEW! _

_Yurushite kudasaaaaai~ *o*_

_

* * *

_

"Why are you still afraid of me?" he whispered sarcastic. "I'm not planning on hurting you.. _Yet_."

She shivered, hearing the last word. Gathering all her strength, she stood up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not the weak Taka you knew once."

"Oh really? That only makes things more.. _Interesting_."

He was already getting on her nerves. Instead of fearing him, as she was usually doing, she felt the urge to hit his teeth so hard, they would fall. And so she did.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, wiping off the blood from his lips, and looked at her hatefully.

"You were right. It makes things more interesting. It's just that.. I'm leaving."

Taka grabbed her luggage and stormed out of the door. Getting out of the house, she saw her mother, sobbing silently with her hands crossed, praying.

"Mother.. "

She looked at her pitiful and embraced the woman.

"Take care of you Taka."

"You too.. and .. Brother."

She smiled inside of her. Maybe she wasn't that much of a selfish snake.

Hurrying to catch the plane, it felt heavier and heavier to leave her childhood memories, her home, her mother and her family and friends here, in her hometown. But she managed to do it, because after all, she was still the powerful and emotionless Taka.

Having no idea when time passed so fast, she woke up at the airport in Tokyo. There he was, standing excited with his arm crossed, looking back and forth after his lover.

_'His selfish snake.. '_

These words, were still torturing her, even now, after months have passed.

_'Such a selfish snake.. am I?' _

She waved at him and in an instant, strong arms, snaked around her and pulled her small frame to his powerful chest. Out of nowhere, shiny lights shot.

A sea of cameras revolving around them.

They are already used. A long kiss followed and then the couple tried to sneak in between the reporters to grab a taxi and finally go home.

To their home.

The only place where they could've been true to each other.

All kinds of questions were flying here and there like "Were you in a fight?" or "Was Miss Taka planning to move back home?" or "Ir is true that you have.. " such and such and such.

But they didn't care now.

They are happy, being back together.

The beast and the.. _selfish snake_.

_Maybe who knows.. They belonged to the same jungle._

_

* * *

  
_

_I will do my best for the next part since I'm in vacation for a few days. But of course I have homework at math. I'll still try my best. DAISUKI ! w_


	20. Chapter XVIII

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a long time. But I can assure my brand new fan fiction will bring you an unknown feeling. x)_

_

* * *

_

"Taka! Hey Taka.. " Abarai shouted, with his head in the fridge, searching for something to eat.

"Yeah.. I'm here." She said, sitting on their balcony in a silky, thin dress, in winter. He lift up his head and stared at her worriedly. "Taka what are you doing dressed like this? You're going to get cold."

She was sitting with her back. As he got closer to her and turned her around, his face shifted an irritated and surprised face, seeing the smoke that was slowly creeping from inside her mouth, like a ghostly, winter shadow.

And a cigarette in her hands…

"Taka, what the hell do you think you're doing!" He snapped it away and threw it outside the window.

Her reaction was nevertheless annoying for him. She shrugged it off and passed around him, simply replaying, "I have more, babe."

"Taka why are you smoking! Since when is this a habit of yours?" he screamed at her.

Her face and her body motion looked like she didn't even hear him. She didn't care at all, at the moment.

"You know.. I have thinkin' of having a breast job. What do you think?" she emphasized, looking swiftly at him, beating her eyelashes ever so gently.

"Well.. no. I think you're.. good." He muttered a little bit embarrassed, with a tint of pink flushing over his cheeks. "In any case.. Taka, please.. I don't like you doing this. I don't even know the cause of it.. and probably you won't even flinch on telling me.. but.. "

But Renji was already talking alone.. seeing as she left, without even carrying about his poor words, he felt anger spreading through his body at such a high speed that he felt like cracking into two, the table in front of him.

In spite of this, he remained calm. This problem must be treated gently and he knows that.

On the evening.. cold was creeping through every window in the house. Curtains were flying like shadows of some winter ghosts. Renji felt confused. Who had let all the windows open? What was their intention?

"_Of course she let them.. Who else would've been able to?"_ he thought.

All day long, he questioned himself what was going on in her head.. She seemed strange. And it only pained him.

The laptop was on and it blinked. His attention shifted towards the machine, he got it off the stand-by and saw Taka has received an e-mail.

The name was strange. He didn't recognize its meaning. Nor could he spell it.

He clicked the only mail in the inbox.

"_The weed was awesome.. Gotta try the MTMA next time.. God is fucking hard.. and so are you." _

Renji remained speechless… Has he seen the reality? Is this reality itself?

He thought of Taka as the most miraculous human being on this entire planet.

_He was confused. _

_He was in pain, in anguish, in despair. _

All bad feelings were forming his silhouette.

He felt like he himself was the ugliest nightmare he had ever had.


	21. Chapter XIX

_Sorry again, for the sloppy (real sloppy) update. I miss you all._

* * *

Renji prepared two mugs of coffee and sat them as neatly as possible, on the round table.

Here she was coming, all sloppy and grouchy. Her make-up was spread all over her face and her figure seemed paler and darkened.

Sitting at the table she smiled goofily at Renji, seeing her coffee waiting for her at such a late our.

"Taka.. " he trailed off, sitting next to her, while she was busy savoring her coffee. "I need you to talk to me and tell me what's wrong. I'll try make it ok for you."

"Mhhm.. this coffee's good, dear." She giggled, ignoring him.

"Taka, for fuck's sake! Can't you just take me seriously for once in your life?"

"But I am.. really." She whispered completely uninterested.

Renji got made and picked up the mug in her hands and threw it across the floor, resulting in dark splashes all around the walls, busting into shivers.

She glanced scared at him, a little unaware of what was going on. Silently and easily, she stood up from the table and lightly touched his shoulder.

"Baby, try to calm down. There not so much to it as you think.. Really it's just.. my new passion for booze." She mentioned nonchalantly.

He would not want now to break her face, but right out of his anger, the first reaction was to grab her hand and send her flying into the bedroom.

She winced in pain and as soon as she opened her eyes, Renji's blood-shot eyes was standing there, above her.

"You know what? I'm tired of you. You're too much for me, I admit it. Maybe you just need to go out in the world and struggle, or maybe getting laid. Which I'm about to do. "

For a moment she was awestruck. Having wakened up only when he started taking off her pajama. It felt good, his hair sweeping gently over her tummy. She giggled. She liked it, but then again, she feared it.

"Don't tell me you really are a virgin."

She blushed underneath his muscular body.

_Oh, this was going to be hard and fun in the same time.._

_

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
